Birthday Bonanza!
by K-Rabbid
Summary: EDIT:RubyFireGem doesn't wanna continue it, but if anyone does, just email me at so I can give you the account password and stuff.
1. Happy Birthday!

"Kylie, wake up sweetie." A farmiliar voice said. "Yeah, sleeping beauty! It's your birthday!" Another voice said. "You're gonna be amazed at how many people I saw at the zoo, me and Max saw at least a gazillion!" A third very loud, obnoxious voice said. Kylie slowly opened her eyes to find that Alice, Max, and Dexter were standing by her bed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! It's my twelvth birthday today!" Kylie remebered as she hurried out into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Dexter and Max followed as Alice ran off to get ready for her niece's birthday. Kylie scurried into the kitchen with Max and Dexter following her, and the three of them got some breakfast. Kylie was eating a bowl of cereal, Dexter was eating some dog food and a slice of bacon, and Max was eating cat kibble and shrimp. "Hey Kylie, how old are you today?" Max asked. He hadn't known Kylie as long as Dexter, and he hadn't gotten the chance to ask her how old she was. "Today I turn twelve." Kylie quickly replied before finishing her cereal and dumping the bowl in the sink. Then, she took a shower and brushed her teeth. After that, Kylie went into her bedroom and put on a red T-shirt and black knee high pants. She put her reddish blond hair into two ponytails and slipped on her black glasses. Then, after slipping her feet into her favorite white sneakers with red laces, she ran out of the bedroom. "Hey Kylie, lookin' good!" Max complimented. "Here, wear this crown I made for you!" Dexter said as he propped a golden crown on Kylie's head. It read "Burthday Gurl", obviusly mispelled. But it was the thought that counted, and Kylie thanked Dexter anyway. Alice emerged from her bedroom wearing a black dress and red high heels. "Are you ready to leave for the zoo? All of New York awaits you." Alice asked. "I'm ready aunt Alice. C'mon guys!" Kylie replied as the small family hurried out the front door, where Kylie was suprised to find a limo being driven by Joey. "You got me a limo!? OMG, thank you! But I thought that animals couldn't drive?" Kylie thanked Joey. "Actually, there was this law that the president just passed saying that people and animals are equals now. Hop in, you're gonna be late!" Joey urged as Kylie boarded the limo. Nobody had much to talk about on the ride to te zoo except Dexter, who was babbeling about his happy place. "Okay, I created my happy place last night, when I was listening to a Beatles song called "Strawberry FieldsForever." My happy place is in Strawberry Fields, although sometimes there will be an occasional Blue Meanie I will have to run out of the fields. But it's so cool, I'm the king and strawberries are everywhere!" Dexter rambeled. Nobody was really paying attention to him, so Max decided to change the subject. "So, are we picking the other super girls up, or are they meeting us at the zoo?" Max asked. "Hmm, well since Hallie and Marla live next door to eachother, they're driving to the zoo together. Cassandra doesn't have parents, so she's just riding her broom. Macy and Juliana are driving too." Kylie explained. "Well, I'm very proud of your accomplishments in the last three months Kylie." Alice praised. Soon, the limo pulled up at the zoo, and the zoo was so full of people and animals, that some people had to stand inside the exhibits. "Wow, I guess all of New York did come to my party!" Kylie whisperred in astonishment. "C'mon everyone, out of the limo! We gotta get to the party." Joey urged as all of the passengers left the limo. Then, Joey followed the passengers and locked the limo. There were tons of people at the zoo, and Kylie saw a big mountain of wrapped presents. The wrapping paper was white, and the ribbons were red. Everyone was wearing a party hat, and there was music and food, so the party was really good. Most of the guests were too busy dancing to notice that the birthday girl had arrived, except Marlene. The minute she noticed that Kylie arrived, she flew to the zoo entrance and wished her a happy birthday. "Happy twelvth birthday Kylie!" Marlene greeted her taller human companion. "Thanks Marlene! I always appreciate having my friends come to my birthday party." Kylie thanked as she hugged her small otter friend. "C'mon everyone! There's lots of food in there that's waiting to be eaten by me!" Dexter cried in frustration. "Okay guys, let's party!" Alice exclaimed as the six friends walked inside of the zoo. "Hey everyone! The birthday girl is being here now!" A voice alerted. It was King Julien. "Hi everyone!" Kylie greeted. At that moment, Juliana, Hallie, Marla, Macy, and Cassandra emerged from the crowd to say hello to their friend. "Happy birthday Kylie!" The five girls cheered. "Thanks guys! Let's party!" Kylie announced as the party began. Little did everyone know, the fate of New York would rest in one girls hands. Or maybe two girls and six boys hands...


	2. Birthday Kidnapping

The party was a really big hit. Cassandra had used her magic to make the sky look a pretty pastel purple and the sun a shade of tangerine, and Macy had blown up balloons. Marla had even baked a giant birthday cake, it was chocolate with strawberry frosting, Kylie's favorite. Everyone, both people and animal, were having a really nice time. Dexter, being the little greedy pug that he is, decided to dig in at the snack table and was now consuming a bowl of potato chips. Max was talking to Marlene and Kowalski, and Skipper, King Julien, and Darla were having a dance contest. The girls were dancing and laughing, Rico and Private were playing Go Fish, and Mort and Maurice were cheering King Julien on in the dance contest. Roger, Barry, Joey, Fred, Pinky, Burt, and Roger were the audience of the dance contest. The New Yorke rs attending Kylie's party were wearing birthday hats and dancing. "This is a great party, Kylie!" Percy acknowldeged. "Yeah, I'm glad you could host this!" Said Miss Mabel, the owner of the ice cream shop. "It was easy to get everyone to show up, I'm good at convincing people. Just like I convince Percy to keep his room clean." Sunny Dyle, who is also Percy's mother added. "Got any sevens?" Private asked Rico. Rico grunted a "No" in reply na Private grabbed another card from the deck. "C'mon King Julien, don't let a bird beat a sophisticated mammal like you!" Maurice cheered. "I like mammals!" Mort blurted. "Flightless fishy penguin, you cannot beat me!" King Julien taunted. He made Skipper too mad, and Skipper shot a laser beam from his eyes. It barely missed King Julien. "Oops. Sorry about that, sometimes I forget we have powers." Skipper apologized. "Hey guys, there's a really big cloud in the sky that's blocking out the sun... and it looks like a UFO! Aliens are gonna kill us!" Dexter panicked as all of the party guests looked up into the pastel sky. "Hey, for once Dexter's actually right about something! Well, except for the alien part..." Kowalski exclaimed as he pointed his flipper at the unidentified object hovering in front of the tangerine sun. "Oh no, It's coming closer! We might be hit by it!" Marla panicked. "Do aliens look weird?" Hallie wondered aloud. "Forget the stupid aliens, I think I see someone piloting it!" Juliana explained as she squinted her eyes at the object in the sky. She was careful to not squint hard enough to shoot lasers, because she would probably shoot the object down or scare it away. "What do you see Juliana?" A teenager in a Pizzia Hut uniform questioned. "It's, it's Doctor Blowhole!" Juliana alerted. Everyone gasped. There were quiet murmurs among the non super and non magical guests. They were probably discussing about what somebody should do. "OMG, I get to meet Winky Doodle Pug! I really want his autograph!" An obsessed fangirl had cheered. She was wearing a T-shirt that showed Winky holding his bazooka, and it had the words "I LUV BLOWIN' STUFF UP!" written on it. "Kylie, if that is Doctor Blowhole, what are you gonna do?" Alice whispered. Kylie was a very smart girl who got straight A's, but she hadn't come up with another plan quite yet. "Hang on, I'm thinking..." Kylie replied as she leaned on a lampost and thought. Skipper, Kowalski, Marlene, Mort, and Dexter had gathered around her, waiting for a response. "Will you hurry it up!" Dexter yelled out of pure frustration. "Dude, I'm having trouble thinking here!" Kylie angrily replied. The object in the sky was now identifiable as Doctor Blowhole's new airship. Everyone could see Doctor Blowhole piloting it with the other villains in the control room, huddled around their mastermind leader. "He he, happy birthday Vanchez! I've got a present for you!" Doctor Blowhole laughed wickedly as he pressed a little white button with his flipper. A long pipe extended out of the airship. "Oh god! Hang on to something!" Kylie instructed as she clung to the lampost. Almost nobody had time to respond, as the pipe began to suck everything up. It was more powerful than the one that had been used at the beauty pageant, and it sucked up everyone, including the super girls. Except a select few people and animals survived. Kylie, who was still cluching the lampost, turned her head around to notice the airship leaving. She had morphed into her super girl outfit, and so did her super animal friends. "Doesn't that blubber butt ever check to make sure he's kidnapped everyone!?" Kowalski yelled. He had hung on to a fence with Skipper. "Mmph!" A muffled voice cried out. It was Dexter, he had been biting Kylie's cape to avoid being sucked up. "Do you think they're dead?" Marlene asked. She had hidden inside of her habitat. "I don't like this!" A babyish voice weeped. It was Mort, who was clinging onto Kylie's ankle. "Guys, they're not dead! They were kidnapped! Now we're outnumbered, but I have a solution in our lab! The secret invention!" Kylie exclaimed. "Not the secret invention!" Kowalski and Marlene begged. "Guys, it's our last resort! It'll help us defeat Blowhole, and nobody will know what it is because everyone in New York, save us few has been kidnapped!" Kylie informed as the remaining New Yorkers headed to their secret lab, where Kylie said that she, Kowalski, and Marlene had been working on a secret invention that nobody else knew about.


	3. Dexter you idiot!

It would've been really simple for the remaining heroes to cross the street and get inside of the secret base. Apparently, Doctor Blowhole had thought ahead and had placed robot drones all over New York. The robots were blue in color, they had chainsaws for hands, and they were six feet tall. "Oh snap! Now we gotta beat these things... whatever they are." Dexter announced. The heroes were hiding in a tree as to not be seen by the robots. "Actually, maybe Skipper could use his laser disks to cut the chainsaw hands off." Kylie suggested. "I'll check the results of that. Hmm, it seems that would have a 90% chance of working." Kowalski exclaimed as he scribbled something on his options clipboard. "Okay then. SKIPPER! Laser disks pronto!" Marlene ordered. "Fine, but next time say please!" Skipper agreed as he threw some laser disks at the three robots guarding the secret base. The lasers cut their chainsaw hands off, and the robots ran away screaming like scared little girls. "I like seeing robots get scared!" Mort said happily. "C'mon guys! We gotta hurry, all of New York rests in our hands." Kylie stated as the heroes dashed across the street. "No it doesn't! New York is too big to fit in our hands! Besides, you're the only one here with hands, the rest of us have paws or flippers!" Dexter blurted out. Everyone just looked at him like he was stupid, which he was. "Dexter, when you were born, did you fall on your head or something?" Skipper asked the strange little pug. "Wow, how did you know!?" Dexter questioned. He admired how his friends seemed to know everything. Skipper ignored him and everybody ran up the staircase leading to the second floor of the apartment, which was where their secret base was hidden. Kylie took out the key to the base, which was conveniently stored in her purse. She jammed the key in the keyhole and fidgeted with it until the door opened. The heroes stepped inside. "Hey Kowalski, you really need to clean up all of this scrap metal." Kylie informed as she tripped over a few metal objects. "I thought Marlene cleaned it up!" Kowalski defended. "Never mind! I'll unlock the secret invention room." Marlene interrupted as she found a remote hidden admist the various inventions. Marlene pressed a green button, and the wall began to glow a soft rainbow. "Ooooohhhh." Everyone said except for Kylie, Kowalski, and Marlene. Then, the rainbow light went away and seven capsules appeared from the wall. The capsules were hooked up to a computer, and colorful balls of light were visible inside of each capsule. Each capsule had a different light, the order of the light colors was light blue, indigo, light orange, pink, lime green, gray, and dark blue. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Dexter, we present to you my secret invention!" Kylie announced, gesturing towards the capsules. "Wait, I thought that all three of you worked on it." Skipper exclaimed. "Yeah, but it was my idea and I did all of the work except hook up the computer and build the capsules. Kowalski hooked up the computer, and Marlene built the capsules, while I created what is inside of the capsules." Kylie corrected. "So that's what your invention is? Colorful balls of light?" Dexter questioned. "I like colorful balls of light!" Mort added. "They aren't just any colorful balls of light." Marlene explained. "Yeah, they're going to be Kylie's new brothers and sister." Kowalski finished. "But you already have a sister, except she's a meanie!" Mort interrupted. "Well they're not going to be evil. They're going to be our allies. I made them by using mental energy balls and laser disks, and a little bit of my DNA, so they'll have almost the same personality as me. It's very simple to understand you see..." Kylie lectured. Dexter, with his extremely short attention span, had wandered off to the computer. The computer had two options on it: HUMAN and KOOPA. Dexter, being a stupid and curious pug had decided to mess around with the computer. "Hey cool! Human Koopa Human Koopa! Uh oh." Dexter cheered as he switched the options back and forth, until the enter key broke and the option was stuck on KOOPA. The capsules started smoking, so Dexter decided to tell Kylie what had happened. He tappedon her shoulder and she turned around. "Oh hi Dexter. What do you want?" Kylie greeted. "Well Kylie, someone, not me, messed up your invention thingy and now it's malfunctioning." Dexter exclaimed, trying to cover up the fact that he messed up the invention. "Ahh! Dexter you idiot!" Everyone screamed as the machine blew up. The heroes had gotten blown across the secret base due to the explosion. "Dexter you idiot! Look what you did! You broke our only chance of saving New York!" Kylie yelled in frustration as the other animals gave Dexter dissapointed looks. Dexter wasn't paying attention, his eyes were focused on the other side of the base. "Dude, what the heck are you staring at... OMG!" Marlene questioned as she figured out what Dexter was looking at. "Excuse me... are you okay?" Said an unfamiliar voice. The rest of the heroes turned around, and guess who was staring back at them with concerned expressions. You'll have to find out next chapter! Sorry if you hate me for the suspense, but I'll update soon!


	4. Hi Kylie's New Siblings!

**Note: If you don't know who the Koopalings are, figure it out before you read this chapter or else it probably won't make sense to you. From K-Rabbid**

"Oh my god, it's... it's Iggy Koopa!" Kylie screamed with shock. "Who?" The koopa who looked like Iggy replied, koopa's who resembled the other Koopalings were standing behind him. Everyone was really suprised that fictional video game characters were standing in their secret base. But hey, if they live in a world where animals talk, superpowers and magic exist, and dogs have bazookas, anything can happen. It wasn't just somebody who looked like Iggy Koopa who was staring back at them, all seven Koopaling look-alikes were there. They looked slightly different, the Roy look-alike had a purple mohawk and the Wendy look-alike had some reddish blond hair. The Morton look-alike had bright red hair. "Holy crap, we have to hide Larry from Winky!" Dexter cried, jumping up and down. "Who's Larry?" The Larry look-alike asked. "Can someone please tell us what is going on?" The koopa who looked like Ludwig demanded. The animals scampered behind a table where they couldn't be seen, and that left Kylie to explain everything. "Um, well I'm Kylie Vanchez, and all seven of you are my brothers and sister. We have another sister named Sara, but she's very evil and you don't wanna meet her." Kylie began to say. "Cool, but where's are mom and dad?" The Lemmy look-alike questioned Kylie. "Well, you guys weren't born. Actually you were, but you were scientifically engineered. If my parents were still alive, they'd be your parents too. Sadly, our parents were killed." Kylie continued. "So does that make you our mom?" The Roy look-alike wondered as he peered through some red sunglasses. "Of course not! So, you were originally supposed to be humans like me, but thanks to a certain little idiot dog, you guys are mutant turtles." Kylie explained. "So that's why we have scales and tails! It makes perfect sense!" The Morton look-alike pieced together. "Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot. Happy birthday! It's our birthday today!" Kylie announced as she handed a birthday hat to each one of her "siblings". "Thanks Kylie!" The Wendy look-alike thanked as she gave her "sister" a hug. "No problem. What are your names?" Kylie asked the turtle mutants. "Actually, we don't know. You should name us." The Iggy look-alike suggested. "Good idea. Since you guys look so much like the Koopalings, I'll name you after them. First..." Kylie said as she walked up to the Larry look-alike. "I'll name you Lawrence Lou Vanchez, but we'll just call you Larry for short." Kylie exclaimed. Larry seemed to like his name. "Next, I'll name you Roy Ronald Vanchez. You'll be called Roy for short." Kylie said. Roy also liked his name, as he gave his sister a thumbs up. "Okay, you will be called Lemmington Ladbroc Vanchez, but your nickname will be Lemmy." Kylie continued. Lemmy was so happy about his name that he jumped up and down. Kylie made a mental note that Lemmy was hyper. She stepped in front of the Wendy look-alike. "I'll call you Wendelin Wilma Vanchez, but you'll be known as Wendy for short." Kylie named. Wendy smiled, she liked the name. "Okay, you'll be called Ignatius Ivan Vanchez, but I'll call you Iggy for short." Kylie said. Iggy thanked Kylie for naming him. "We're almost done. You'll be Morton Micheal Vanchez, we've already got someone named Mort, so you'll just be called Morton." Kylie continued. Morton commented on how he thought his name was awesome. He was more talkative than Hallie, and Kylie had to make him quiet down. "And last but not least, you'll be called Ludwig Von Vanchez. Now we're all done!" Kylie cheered. Ludwig smiled. He thought that Kylie would be a nice person. After the naming was done, the animals came out from behind the table and introduced themselves. "Okay people, we got dudes to save, so any questions?" Dexter called out. "Yeah Dexter. How old are we?" Wendy questioned as she raised her clawed hand into the air. "Uhh..." Dexter replied. He wasn't sure how to answer that because he didn't know how old they were supposed to be. "I know the answer! From youngest to oldest, the order is Larry is youngest, he's eight, Roy's nine, Lemmy's ten, Wendy's eleven, me and Iggy are both twelve, Morton is thirteen, and Ludwig is the oldest, he's fourteen. Now hurry up guys! We gotta save New York!" Kylie exclaimed as the olde heroes and the new heroes rushed outside. Then they were surrounded by robot drones, what will happen to our dear little heroes?


	5. Doctor Mario and Strawberry Fields

"Ack! Evil robots!" Wendy shrieked in terror. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Since you were engineered with some of my DNA, you have obtained my superpowers!" Kylie exclaimed as she dodged the attack of a robot drone. The heores battled there hardest, but Dexter tripped over a snail (haha, that sucks for him, but it's funny!) and got snatched up by a robot. Then, Skipper and Kowalski got snatched up when they weren't paying attention. Lastly, Marlene was trying to protect Mort, but a robot knocked him out of her paws and captured both of them. "Kylie! Don't forget me! Save me!" Kowalski begged as the robots flew away. "Wow, what awful airtravel! They don't even have peanuts!" Dexter complained, obviously unaware that he was being kidnapped. "Oh my gosh, now what are we gonna do!?" Ludwig panicked. "We're gonna save them! Right after we all party, to celebrate our birthday!" Kylie announced. "Yay!" The siblings cheered as they ran off to have some fun. Meanwhile, the robot drones had arrived back at Doctor Blowhole's new secret airship. Marlene, Mort, Dexter, Kowalski, and Skipper were dropped into a big green forcefield. "What the freak doodles is going on!?" Max yelled in frsutration. "MAX! You're alive!" Dexter cried as he ran to hug his friend. "Dude, I thought the drones would've killed you! We've all been trapped in this forcefield, and we can't get out! Wait, where's Kylie?" Max explained. "Don't tell the villains, but Kylie's coming to save us! She's also bringing the Koopalings." Dexter whispered very quietly. "The Koop-" Max almost cried out, but Dexter muffled him by placing his paw over Max's mouth. "Shh, if the villains find out, they'll kill em'! Plus, Winky will glomp Larry." Dexter hissed. "Sorry. Can you at least get us out? It's very boring in here." Max apologized. "Ha ha! I'm the only one who knows how to get out! So long, suckers! Oww!" Dexter blurted as he attempted to jump through the forcefield. He didn't break through and his face smacked against the greenish-transparent wall. "Dang you forcefield! Maybe this time! Oww!" Dexter tried again. After trying five more times, he was really dizzy. "Ah, what the heck! You're a mean, mean forcefield! Talk to the paw, girlfriend! Besides, I'm in Strawberry Fields, so you can't get me! Let me take you down, cuz I'm going to Strawberry Fields, nothing is real..." Dexter said before collpasing from dizzyness. "Man, he's stupid!" Maurice commented. "Yeah, did you know that he drinks pool water?" Juliana added. "Yuck! That is most gross!" King Julien said with disgust. "Well well well, Dexter never fails to act stupid." A figure said from the shadows. "Aw, not you again! We almost got blown up by your bazooka!" Hallie said with a frustrated tone. "BAZOOKA! HA HA HA BAZOOKA'S ARE ALMOST AS AWESOME AS LARRY KOOPA, EXCEPT SADLY LARRY ISN'T REAL! YEAH!" The demented figure yellped as it ran out of the shadows. The figure was none other then Winky Doodles (He doesn't have a last name, he didn't want to be called Winky Doodles Blowhole), one of Dexter's eight brothers. "Ahhh! Go away you evil Blue Meanie!" Dexter weeped in his sleep. He was in his happy place and was being chased by a creature called a Blue Meanie, which is basically a giant blue puffy thing with a big nose(Credit to the Beatles for Strawberry Fields and the Blue Meanie). "Wait, where's my sister?" Max asked Winky, who was standing just outside of the forcefield. "Oh, you mean Angeline? She went to get some candy from the kitchen. After Doctor Blowhole kidnapped you guys, he took the other villains to McDonalds, and we couldn't go with them because SOMEONE made us not bring back ice cream the last time you jerkfaces were here!" Winky exclaimed, his voice getting angrier. Suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen. "It must be that idiotic cat!" Percy informed. He was right, it was Angeline. "Winky, I knocked over the cookie jar!" Angeline's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Angeline! I said get candy, not cookies! Even a baby knows the difference!" Winky shouted as he dashed inside the kitchen to help his friend clean up. "Until he gets back, I'll entertain you with a song!" Dexter exclaimed as he cleared his throat to sing. "NOOOOO!" Everyone cried. Dexter didn't have a bad voice, but his voice was a little loud and annoying. "Oh well, too bad! I'm singing the Doctor Mario themesong!" Dexter continued. "You mean that game? It doesn't have lyrics!" Sunny Dyle announced. "Well, some guy on MooTube made up lyrics to it. Now I sing!" Dexter corrected as he began to sing.

Dexter: I am Doctor Mario and I am saving lives, I look different in this game, I lost the hat, got a coat, doctor's light, stethescope! I am Doctor Mario and I prescribe high fives (shoves Max onto the ground) laughter's the best medicine so HA HA HA you fell down! In the mushroom kingdom I'm the finest doc by far, I got my degree by watching house and scrubs and E.R.! Brightly colored pills! They'll cure all your ills! Just as long as you got fever or the chills! Take off your shirt, good now let's see... turn your head and cough, okay now help me! Does it hurt to pee?

Private: No

Dexter: Is it hard to see?

Private: No

Dexter: I am diagnosing you with HPV!

Private: WHAT!? I don't even know what that is!

Dexter: You've got mononucleousis, halitosis scoliosis, fifteen days is my prognosis, you eat red and blue pill doses! You've got scabies and phlebitis, chronic rabies, hepatitis, you'll be brave and you'll unite us, then you'll die of menangitis! Wait wait, I'm wrong, you got... crabs! Brightly colored pills! They'll cure all your ills! Just as long as you got fever ooorrrrr thhheee chhiilllls! Yeah! Doctor Mario!

"That was kind of awesome... except you probably have no idea what those diseases are." Winky remarked as he returned from the kitchen with his dumb best friend, Angeline. "Yes I do!" Dexter said, offended. "Dexter." Winky said, crossing his arms. "No I don't." Dexter corrected, Winky kind of scared him. Dexter told everybody about Kylie coming to save them, and everyone was really jittery and anxious. "Why can't Kylie hurry up with them? Larr-" Cassandra yelled in frustration before Macy muffled her. "Who's Larr?" Winky questioned with suspiscion. "Um, he's a friend of Kylie's from Hawaii! She had to take him to the ariport, and he flew back to Hawaii this morning before everybody was kidnapped! He forgot his pineapple in New York, so he wants to come back and get it, but nobody's piloting the airplanes." Joe lied. "Okay." Winky replied as he and Angeline went into another room to play video games. "When will she get here?" Chris whispered to Dexter. "I don't know." Dexter replied. Oh man! Kylie, save them soon!


	6. I scream 4 icecream! and skateboards

Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I really needed to practice guitar and stuff. Here's chapter six!

Meanwhile, as our captives are lounging around in the forcefield, Kylie and her new siblings begin to look for Doctor Blowhole's airship... after having fun of course. First, Kylie decided to take her brothers and sister to the ice cream shop. "What does icecream taste like?" Iggy asked Kylie. "Well, it's cold and smooth, and sometimes it has candy in it, and it can be topped with stuff, and there are many different flavors." Kylie explained. Iggy's mouth watered. "That sounds delicious! I thought it would be icy and creamy though, because it's called icecream, so it..." Morton began to blabber before Ludwig muzzled him. "Dude, don't bore are sister with your mindless talking!" Ludwig scolded. I don't mind. My friend Hallie constantly talks too, so I'm used to it." Kylie exclaimed as they walked to the icecream shop. "So, earlier on when you said that we have powers, what do you mean by that?" Roy questioned. Kylie thought a moment. "Well, it's a long story, so I'll abbreveate it. Okay, first, I went to the zoo and my parents were killed by a dolphin. Then, me and my friends got hit by meteors, which gave us superpowers. And present day, we are famed super heroes. The end." Kylie explained. "So what powers do we have?" Lemmy asked as he endlessly jumped around. "We have mental powers. For example, we can create mental energy balls, turn invisible, float ourselves and other objects, have super strength, morphing ability, and we run really fast." Kylie continued. "Cool!" Wendy shouted as she shot a pink energy ball at Kylie. Kylie used her forcefield to dodge it. "And we have forcefields, right?" Larry questioned. "Affirmitive. Oh, I almost forgot to give you some presents." Kylie said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small white cube. She pressed a button on the cube, and it unfolded into a tennis racket. Then, Kylie reached into her other pocket and pulled out a light blue tennis ball. "Here you go Larry. I made your personality so you would like sports, more specifically tennis." Kylie informed as she gave her youngest brother his tennis racket and tennis ball. "Wow, thank you sis!" Larry thanked as he hugged his oldest sister. "You're welcome. Roy, your personality is one that is almost bad boy, but you're still good at heart. Here are some cool sunglasses." Kylie continued as she handed Roy some red sunglasses from her pocket. "Wow, these are just what I wanted!" Roy cheered as he slipped the sunglasses on. "Lemmy, your personality is a slightly crazy and hyper one, so here's a bouncy ball!" Kylie exclaimed as she took a yellow thing covered in orange stars out of her pocket. Then she blew it up, and it turned out to be a bouncy ball. "Cool!" Lemmy cired out as he started jumping and balancing on the ball. "Wendy, your personality is slightly vain, so here's a hairbow you can use with your hair." Kylie said next as she took out a pink bow covered with white polka dots. She propped it on Wendy's head, to which Wendy rearranged it so it held her hair, the same color as Kylie's, in a ponytail. "Thanks sis! This makes me look so much prettier!" Wendy thanked. "Okay, Morton. You are strong and talkative, so here is a skateboard." Kylie said as she handed her second oldest brother a grey skateboard. "Cool! I can play all day and run over stuff and do flips and..." Morton began to say before he was muffled by Ludwig's hand. "And Ludwig, you're smart and witty, so here's a laptop!" Kylie finished as she handed her oldest brother a dark blue laptop. "Thanks sis!" Ludwig thanked as he opened up the blue device. "C'mon guys! There's the ice cream shop!" Kylie pointed out. The eight siblings scurried down the street to the ice cream shop. Iggy looked around the barren streets, noticing that they were the only living things in site. "Hey Kylie, are there usually this little people in New York?" Iggy asked his sister as she handed him a lime flavored ice cream cone. "Well, no. Remember, everyone got kidnapped except us. Here you go Larry." Kylie replied as she handed Larry cotton candy ice cream. Larry licked the frozen dessert and smiled, then he scarfed down the whole cone. The other siblings got ice cream too. Ludwig got blueberry icecream, Wendy got strawberry ice cream, Morton got chocolate ice cream, Kylie got cherry ice cream, Lemmy got superman ice cream (vanilla icecream that id colored with red, yellow, and blue food coloring) and Roy got grape ice cream. Kylie didn't leave any money, because Miss Mabel said that she could get free ice cream anytime she wanted. "That ice cream was delicious. What else is cool about New York?" Roy asked. "Oh, I have an idea! Here, I'll get us all skateboards and we can skate down the statue of liberty!" Kylie exclaimed as she waved her magic wand that Cassandra had given her. Seven more magic wands appeared, and so did seven more skateboards. Everyone grabbed the skateboard and wand of their color and practiced skating around. After about ten minutes of practice, they began skating to the statue of liberty. Meanwhile, Doctor Blowhole and the other minions return from McDonalds...


	7. Elmo's got a gun, Blowhole returns

As Kylie and the Koopalings skate on the statue of liberty, we cut back to our captives, who are being monotired by Winky Doodles and Angeline Peanut. You shouldn't really call it monotiring, because Winky was watching a video on Mootube, and Angeline was nagging him to play a music video on the laptop. "C'mon Winky! Play "Elmo's got a Gun!" By Weird Al, please!" Angeline begged as Winky watched his video of a dog farting. "NO! Leave me alone!" Winky bellowed as he pushed his best friend away and continued to watch the video. "Please please please please please please pleas-" Angeline nagged before Winky innterrupted her. "Alright, I'll play the freaking song!" Winky yelled. Angeline responded by smiling and doing her happy dance. "Hah ha, that cat looks stupid!" Some teenage boy yelled from inside the forcefield. "Really? That's my stupid sister, Angeline!" Max commented. "Wait, did she say that he was gonna play "Elmo's got a gun"? I love that song!" A cheery college student girl blurted as Winky began to play the song. "I'm singing along, my voice is magnifis-magnufic- oh whatever that word is!" Dexter snapped as he punched Rico in the stomach. Rico threw up a microphone, and Dexter began singing along, much to everyone's dissmay.

Note: "Elmo's got a Gun" Belongs to Weird Al Yankovic--- Dexter: Elmo's got a gun, Elmo's got a gun, Big Bird's on the run, Ernie's dialin' 911! What made Elmo snap? Was he tired of Big Bird's crap? They say that when Elmo was arrested they found Oscar headless in the trash! I hear that Gordon's really runnin' now that Elmo's got a gun the street is never gonna be the saaaammmmmee! Elmo's got a gun, Elmo's got a gun, Grover's head has come undone, Sesame Street's not really fun, *Gunshot* You want me to walk around Sesame Street without a bullet proof vest!? Forget about it!

"Once again, you sing stupidly!" Juliana informed. "Ah yes, at least that little brat agrees with us." A familiar voice said from overhead. Everyone looked up to see Doctor Blowhole and the other minions riding on Skyboards. Winky and Angeline grabbed nearby blanket and threw it over their computer. "We uh, weren't watching Mootube." Winky said quickly. "Winky, even though you're smart, I can tell you are related to that bumbling fool who trips over snails." Rhonda exclaimed. This offended Dexter. They thought he was really stupid, which he is, but Dexter thinks he's smart. "What!? The freaking snail was in my way!" Dexter defended. "Sure it was. Can someone get him to shut up?" Jessie complained as she munched on some french fries. "I'll shut him up." Cassandra volunteered. She took out her magic wand, muttered some foreign words, and Dexter's mouth closed like a zipper. He tried to speak, but only a muffled noise came out. "Wow, can I have a magic wand? I always get everything I want!" Earl whined. "You fools are" "Like whiney children." Manfredi and Johnson said rather dryly. "Well, you all are kinda like my kids, I raised every one of you, even Rhonda!" Doctor Blowhole exclaimed. That was true, Doctor Blowhole was twenty years old, two years older than Skipper. Doctor Blowhole found Rhonda when he was two, and they took care of eachother. They found Manfredi and Johnson when Doctor Blowhole was ten, they found Earl when Doctor Blowhole was fifteen, they found Jessie when he was seventeen, and they found Winky and Angeline nearly three years ago, when Doctor Blowhole was eighteen. "Okay, just forget it! Winky, Angeline, you're no longer grounded. You didn't really raise me though, sir. We were nearly the same age." Rhonda explained. "Yes, but you were an infant when I found you." Doctor Blowhole remarked. The walrus just shrugged and went to check the mail. "Why do you have a mailbox on a big scary airship?" Mort asked. "I don't know!" Angeline defended as Rhonda came back with the mail. "Oh yay, I got my WeightWatcher's food today! Now I can eat this along with my slim fast, and I'll be skinny in no time!" Rhonda said happily. "Why do you wanna lose weight, I thought walruses were supposed to be fat?" Marla questioned. "Well, too bad because I've never had a boyfriend!" Rhonda snapped as the villains went to the playroom. "I miss Kylie. I hope robots didn't kill her..." Private said sadly. "Don't worry, look at the bright side. Even if Kylie dies, we might only have two more years to live anyway because of 2012." Max tried to comfort. "How's that supposed to provide comfort!? You're saying we might die in two years!" Skipper blurted. "Never mind... Please rescue us Kylie..." Marlene muttered under her breath. What's next?


	8. SUPRISE!

Kylie and her siblings had done a lot of cool things in the past two hours. They skated around the statue of liberty, bought icecream, built flying bicycles that ran on trash, and formed a band. In the band, Iggy was the singer, Kylie and Wendy played guitar, Lemmy and Larry played the bass guitar, Ludwig and Morton played the drums, and Roy played extra instruments and was the DJ. After practicing a couple songs, they boarded their flying bicycles and started to fly toward the pinpointed location of the airship. "We need some heroic or inspiring music." Larry suggested as he turned on the radio. The "I Like Big Butts" song came on, and everyone started laughing. Kylie quickly turned the radio to a different song, "We are the champions! (ding a dang dong!)" by Crazy Frog. "I like this song!" Lemmy exclaimed as he started humming to the melody. "Me too, it's my favorite." Kylie added as they continued their flight. The siblings must have been flying around for about an hour and still hadn't had any luck, even though they pinpointed the location. "This is so boooorrrrriiiinnnnggg!" Wendy whined. "Stupid airship!" Morton yelled as he kicked a tree. He knocked it over, thanks to his superstrength. "Oops..." Morton said as he pushed Lemmy over to the fallen tree, making it look as if Lemmy knocked the tree over. "Lemmy! That was a prefectly good tree, and you knocked it over!" Iggy lectured. "I didn't do it! Morton did!" Lemmy defended, and then the siblings all got into a fight. "Wait a minute... we should practice our powers!" Roy suggested. "Good idea! We should each pick a buddy to be our battle partner!" Kylie exclaimed. "But we fight as a group, so what good would that do." Ludwig questioned. "It'd be cool." Kylie replied. Ludwig just shrugged his shoulder and picked Morton to be his buddy. Iggy picked Kylie, Wendy picked Lemmy, and Larry picked Roy. Then, they started practicing their powers a little bit more. While they were practicing, the siblings discovered that they could merge their mental energy balls together to make even more powerful mega energy balls. "Cool! It makes an indigo and light blue swirly thingy!" Larry cheered when he and Roy merged the energy balls. "I'll call that the TennisPunk attack, because I'm a punk and you love tennis!" Roy suggested. Larry agreed to the name. Lemmy and Wendy's mega energy ball was a light orange and pink swirly thing. They decided to call their energy ball the BouncyBow attack, because Lemmy loves bouncy balls and Wendy claims her hairbow is her most prized possesion. Kylie and Iggy's mega energy ball was a lime green and bright red swirly thing. They called their attack the Christmas Candycane attack, because green and red are christmas colors. Ludwig and Morton's mega energy ball was a gray and dark blue swirky thing. They called their attack the BadboyBookworm attack, because Morton is a talkative and mischevious boy, and Ludwig is a braniac. Then they got the idea to mix all of the mega energy balls together. This made a rainbow mishmash swirly thing. "Wow, it's so pretty, almost like a rainbow, it's swirly like a tornado!" Morton chattered. "What should we call it?" Iggy asked. "I know! We should call it the Octa-rainbow-ultra-mega-super-attack! That's a long and powerful name for you right there!" Kylie suggested. Her siblings agreed, and they were back to looking for Blowhole's lair. After riding their flying bicycles around for about fifteen minutes, Ludwig spotted a gleaming silver object in the distance. The siblings rushed toward it, and it was in fact the airship. "Leave this to me!" Kylie demanded as she used a mighty punch to smash through the outside of the airship. "Don't come in until I say your name! I wanna suprise everyone!" Kylie whispered before hopping through the hole. "It's her!" Jessie alerted the other villains as the capitves in the forcefield began to cheer. "She'll be easy to beat! There's only one of her and like eight of us!" Doctor Blowhole assured. "Oh, I don't think so. LARRY!" Kylie called as a hole was punched through the wall and Larry hopped in through the newly made hole. "Hi!" He greeted. "EEEEEEE! IT'S LARRY! LARRY, CAN WE PLAY TENNIS? CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? CAN I SLEEP IN YOUR HAIR? EEEEE!" Winky cried like a little fangirl before fainting out of excitement. "Kylie. He scares me!" Larry whispered. "It's okay. Prepare to battle." Kylie comforted as her youngest brother took out his tennis racket. Kylie called in the rest of her siblings, and Doctor Blowhole looked a little nervous. "Uh, why don't you wait out here until Winky recovers. Enjoy yourselves and read some magazines." Earl explained before helping the other villains carry Winky into a nearby room. The siblings just shrugged, grabbed magazines, and started reading. Battle is near!


	9. Be prepared, Winky!

So sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I'm very busy lately!

When we last left off, Kylie and her siblings were about to fight Doctor Blowhole and his minions, but Winky fainted and they had to wait for him to recover. Now, we check up on Winky, who is having dreams of frolicking in the Land of Volcanoes, his happy place. Volcanoes were erupting everywhere, scorching and burning everyone and everything except Winky, his dream girl, and their army of Larry clones. The army was marching behind Winky and his dream girl, who Winky called Dinky Woodles. Dinky, Winky's imaginary girlfriend, was riding in the sidecar of Winky's motorcycle. Winyk, being related to Dexter, began singing.

Note: This is the song "Be Prepared" from the movie "The Lion King" except some words are switched around. Enjoy!

Winky: I never thought Larry's essential, they're crude and unspeakably plain, but maybe they've got a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain! I know that your powers of retention are as wet as Rhonda's backside! But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs, but we're talking kings and successions even if you can't be cayght unawares. So prepare for the chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news, a shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

Larry Clone: And where do we feature?

Winky: Just listen to the teacher! I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues, and injustice deliciously squared, you better be prepared!

Dinky: It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all time adored!

Winky: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board, the future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is that you won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century!

Dinky: Ooh!

Winky: Be prepared for the murkiest scam!

Dinky: Ooh... La La LA!

Winky: Meticulous planning

Dinky: Well have food!

Winky: Tenacity spanning

Dinky: Lotsa food!

Winky: Decades of denial

Dinky: Endless meat

Winky: Is simply why I'll

Winky and Dinky: Be king, undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am! My teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!

"Hey Winky! Snap out of it!" A snobby feminine voice ordered. It was Jessie's voice. Winky opened his eyes and realized that he had been singing in his sleep, that there was only one Larry, and that Dinky was imaginary. "Aw crap! You guys ruined my dream! It had my imaginary girlfirend and music and Larry clones!" Winky exclaimed. "Was I in it?" Angeline asked curiously. "Yes, but you fell in a volcano." Winky said weakly. "Yay! I was in the dream!" Angeline cheered. "Don't we have to" "Go fight those kids?" Manfredi and Johnson questioned. "Ah yes. We must keep them from getting Julien back, so I can taunt him every day!" Earl shouted. "Calm down everyone!" Rhonda demanded. "Let's go! Put on your gear, things are gonna get rough." Doctor Blowhole announced as the villains went to suit up for the battle. Almost there!


End file.
